


ONE NIGHT IN PHOENIX

by Anne_Carter



Series: One Night [18]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 16:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Carter/pseuds/Anne_Carter
Summary: “You sure you’re okay?  The trainers and doc checked you out?”  Seth grinned at the concern in Roman Reigns’ voice.  “Yes, mother,” he teased.  “It’s not the first time Lesnar’s given me a bunch of F5’s.”  “You took six of them,” Roman calmly replied.  “I counted.”





	ONE NIGHT IN PHOENIX

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of RAW 1/28/2019.
> 
> This is NOT the story I intended to write. Even after hearing the news about Dean Ambrose, this is NOT the story I intended to write. But this is the story that got written.

Dean Ambrose stood quietly watching the video monitor as Seth Rollins stood in the middle of the ring and talked about his choices for Wrestlemania.

_‘I can choose the path that leads me to fight someone who’s been a friend for a long time. Daniel Bryan.’_

Dean felt his shoulders twitching and tilted his head to one side.

_‘Or I can choose the path that leads me to fight the Beast. This is probably the most important decision of my life so I need to really think about it. But I’ll make that decision before the end of RAW.’_

Dean rolled his eyes when he heard Triple H’s entrance music. “Of course,” he muttered under his breath. He began walking towards the gorilla position. Once there, he ignored the curious looks he was getting and glanced at the video monitor.

_‘You know how this business is, Seth. How fast things get rolling. And we need to get rolling on this. So, I need an answer now.’_

“Hit my music,” Dean ordered. He saw the sound technician glance at his script in confusion. “Now,” he stressed.

The technician shrugged and cued Dean’s music.

As Dean walked to the ring, he ignored the crowd’s reaction. He was more interested in the glower on Triple H’s face and the look of confusion in Seth’s dark eyes.

“This whole ‘father/son’ schtick makes me sick,” Dean snarled as he got into the ring. He pointed at Seth and added, “And you should know better. **He** never believed in you. How many times in NXT did he want to get rid of you? Before you won the first NXT Championship? How many?”

Dean felt rather than saw Triple H’s hiss of breath. He concentrated on Seth. “I believed in you. We rode together for how long? You **know** I believed in you.”

Triple H stepped forward to interrupt. “Oh, you’re going to play the ‘brother card’ after you stabbed one brother in the back after another brother left to fight leukemia? That’s what you’re going to do?”

Dean looked at Triple H then spoke. “I’m sorry. But this conversation **ISN’T ANY OF YOUR BUSINESS!** ” By the end of the sentence, he was in the other man’s face and yelling the words. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Seth mask a quick grin.

“Everything that happens in this ring is my business,” Triple H snarled.

_‘God, that sounds so much like Dean!’_ Seth wiped the grin from his face as Dean ignored Triple H and turned to look at him.

“But you’ve changed, Seth. You’re a suck-up. Such a kiss-ass now.” Dean airily waved one hand in his direction. “But go on to headline Wrestlemania. You know, I hope you beat Lesnar. I hope you beat Bryan.” He made sure he had Seth’s full attention. “But **you** know…you know the one man you’ve never beaten without Corporate Kane or J&J or this guy…” He jerked his head at Triple H. “…is me.” He turned back to the other man. “So, I hear you’ve got some stroke around here. Make the match. Dean Ambrose versus Seth Rollins.”

Triple H glared at Dean for several seconds before glancing at Seth who was keeping all expression from his face. Then he turned around to leave. He was stepping through the ropes when Dean leaned against them and got into his face again.

“What’s the matter? You have to ask permission from your father-in-law first?” Dean smirked as he stepped back. He heard the crowd chant ‘ask permission’ and chuckled under his breath.

After a few seconds, Triple H ordered a referee to the ring and left.

Dean dropped the mic and turned to face Seth who couldn’t keep from grinning. “Guess we’re doing this, Seth. One last tie-up for old times’ sake.” He knew the roar of the crowd would keep them from hearing the words. He saw a brief moment of confusion in Seth’s eyes before stepping back as the referee got into the ring.

Dean retreated to his corner and rolled his shoulders. _‘One last tie-up.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

“You sure you’re okay? The trainers and doc checked you out?”

Seth grinned at the concern in Roman Reigns’ voice. “Yes, mother,” he teased. “It’s not the first time Lesnar’s given me a bunch of F5’s.”

“You took six of them,” Roman calmly replied. “I counted.”

Seth grunted then laughed. “Oh, Triple H caught me before I left the arena. My schedule’s been changed. Gonna do some early promo work for Wrestlemania in the next couple of days then catch up with the house shows towards the end of the week. So, I checked out of the hotel I was in and got a room at the airport. I can sleep a little later that way.”

“Things are gonna get crazy,” Roman predicted. “Speaking of crazy, did you see what happened with Ambrose?”

“No. I…I can’t watch him,” Seth mumbled.

“He and Nia got into a confrontation in the ring.”

Seth stared at his phone in shock. “Excuse me?” he finally replied.

“After your match, Dean grabbed a chair and sat down in the middle of the ring,” Roman explained. “He started talking but only got a few words out when Nia and Tamina came out for their tag team match. Dean and Nia got in each other’s faces. When Dean turned around, Nia cheapshotted him; and he fell through the ropes.”

“What the hell? Did you get a chance to talk with Nia?”

“Call went direct to voice mail,” Roman said.

“I had no idea Dean was coming out to the ring,” Seth admitted. “Our feud was supposed to be done. I don’t think Triple H had any idea either. He looked kinda pissed about it.” He ignored the buzzing notification of a text message.

“You know, to me…it looked like his match with you was to put you over,” Roman recalled. “Which is ridiculous because you don’t need it.”

“Before the match…he said one more tie up for old times sake,” Seth muttered. He frowned when his phone buzzed again, notifying him of another text message. “Has he talked to you?”

“Not since the day before the Rumble,” Roman recalled. “Just for a minute or two. He and Renee were going out to eat. He said there some things going on but didn’t go into details.”

Seth’s phone buzzed again. “Oh, for cryin’ out loud,” he muttered. “Hang on, Rome. Somebody’s blowing up my phone with texts.”

_‘We need to talk.’_

_‘Name the time and place.’_

_‘ **ANSWER ME!** ’_

“Uh, Roman…it’s Dean. He wants to talk. Wants me to name the time and place. Then yelled ‘answer me’.” Seth shook his head in confusion.

“Something’s definitely going on,” Roman mused. “Want me to call him?”

“No,” Seth decided. “I’ll text him back to meet me here.”

Roman sighed. “I don’t want to think the worst, but we both know how he’s been in the last couple of months.”

“I gotta do it. This is the first time he’s said he wants to talk. He’s shut me down every time I’ve wanted to talk,” Seth explained. “I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“You call me tonight if things go bad,” Roman ordered. “Understand?”

“Roman,” Seth sighed.

“Seth,” Roman growled.

“Ok, if things go bad, I’ll call you tonight,” Seth promised.

“Be safe, little brother.” Roman hung up before he began trying to talk Seth out of meeting Dean.

_‘Where are you?’_

Seth almost smiled at Dean’s impatience.

_‘Holiday Inn at the airport. Room 421. Now.’_

A few seconds later, Dean replied. _‘On my way.’_

Seth’s eyes kept staring at one message in particular.

_‘We need to talk.’_

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Seth knew it was longer, but it seemed like only minutes before there was a quiet knock on the door to his room. He took a deep breath and flexed his fingers as he slowly walked towards the door. He glanced through the peephole and saw Dean standing close to the door. He unlocked the door and opened it. He silently stepped to one side and motioned for Dean to enter the room.

Dean glanced at him as he passed but said nothing. He heard Seth close and lock the door behind him. He stared out the window at the parking lot then turned around.

“Don’t fall for whatever Trips is trying to sell you,” he warned. “You got suckered into all that before. You’re better than that. You’re better than **him**. You always were.” When Seth remained silent, he continued. “Why do you think he wanted to get rid of you in NXT? Just because you wanted to be brought up to the main roster?” Dean shook his head. “Why do you think he waited so long to bring you up to the main roster? Why do you think he targeted **you** to betray your brothers? Why do you think he’s paying attention to you now?” He stepped forward. “Trips knows you’re better than him. And he wants to control you so you don’t eclipse him.” He irritably shook his head. “Out there acting like he’s responsible for your success,” he grumbled.

Seth sighs. “I know, Dean. I know all that. He wants Seth Freakin’ Rollins back because that’s who I was in the Authority.” He rubbed his face with his hands. “I know why he targeted me years ago. And I know what a mistake it was to listen to him. We wouldn’t be **here** now if I hadn’t been so gullible back then.”

Dean studied him for a moment. “Actually, the word you should be using is ‘greedy’.”

“Fine, I was greedy. I **am** ambitious. I’ve never denied that.” Seth glared at Dean. “I know Hunter can’t be trusted, and he’ll screw me over at some point. Maybe when Kevin Owens gets back, but we both know it’s gonna happen sooner or later. I know it’s coming, and I’ll be ready for it.”

Dean scratched his chin. “Maybe the word you should be using is ‘arrogance’. Especially if you think you’ll see it coming.”

“Oh, I’ll see it coming because I know its gonna happen,” Seth assured him with a smirk. “I didn’t believe it was possible back then. **That’s** the difference.” He hesitated, then asked, “Is this why you’re so insistent on talking now?”

Dean sat on the end of the bed, then lazily leaned back on his elbows. “The news will probably break tomorrow. If not, then there are going to be rumors about it all over the place.” He made sure Seth was looking him in the eyes. “I’m leaving WWE.”

Seth stared at him in stunned silence. “I’m sorry,” he finally said. “I thought I heard you say you’re leaving WWE.”

“That’s exactly what I said.” A small smile played on Dean’s lips. “Told Vinnie Mac last weekend I was leaving. And it wasn’t about the length of the contract or the money. It’s all about the shitty storylines that aren’t going to change.” He sat up. “Do you really think all that bullshit about being the ‘moral compass’ was **my** idea? Do you really think that business in the ring with Nia was **my** idea?”

“Dean, I haven’t known what to think ever since you turned on me,” Seth admitted. “Look, there have always been stupid storylines…”

“For years, Seth,” Dean interrupted. “You and Roman never got them. I did.” He shrugged. “I made the best of them…or the best I could. I actually enjoyed my feud with Jericho. May poor Mitch rest in peace. But that nonsense with Corbin? The Miz?” He got to his feet. “I’m not going to pull a C M Punk and just leave. I’ve told them I don’t intend to resign, and I’ll play it out however they want until after Wrestlemania. They can pull me from RAW or the house shows or both or go through with this nonsense with Nia. That’s their decision.”

“They could cut you loose now and have someone else in the storyline with Nia,” Seth added.

Dean widely grinned. “The way Corbin’s getting buried, it wouldn’t surprise me if it would be him.”

Seth sighed and shook his head. “Where did it go wrong, Dean? Where did **we** go wrong?” he quietly asked. “You told me after the show in Chicago that as long as nobody got killed, things could be fixed.” He looked at the other man. “Why can’t we fix this?”

Dean slowly shrugged. “Somewhere…somewhere we got off track. Or maybe I realized that life really is short, and this isn’t where I want to be…this isn’t what I want my career to be remembered for. So, I’m fixing this part at least.”

“But why didn’t you talk with us?” Seth demanded. “If you couldn’t talk to me, then talk to Roman? Or why didn’t Moxley open **his** damn mouth?”

“To be honest? I’m not sure,” Dean admitted.

**“FUCK THAT!”** Seth yelled. “Is this how it ends, Moxley? Was this the plan all along? This is how you plan to finish cutting out my heart? Taking my brother away for good? Just tell me what the hell did I do or say or not do or say? **JUST TELL ME THAT!** ”

_‘Always about him.’_

“Shut up,” Dean whispered to the voice in his head, watching Seth scrub tears from his face. Then he reached out to Seth and pulled him into a fierce hug. “C’mere,” he murmured.

“Just tell me,” Seth muttered.

“Shhhh…” Dean maneuvered them so they were lying on the bed, Seth wrapped in Dean’s arms. They were both quiet for several minutes, then Dean quietly spoke.

“You’re good at making plans, Seth. Really good. Roman and I followed those plans because they **were** good. But we’re not the same people today that we were six years ago. We’ve all gone through stuff that’s made us change…inside. And reevaluate priorities.” Dean sighed. “Maybe Roman and I’ve gone through more than you so could be it’s not all your fault that you tend to forget you’re not playing this game with chess pieces.” He squeezed Seth for a few seconds. “So, don’t make the same mistakes with Roman when he comes back, hear me?”

Seth silently nodded, remembering long car rides and nights in crappy hotel rooms crammed into one bed or Dean voluntarily sleeping on the floor so his brothers could have beds. He wondered if Dean was remembering those same memories or if he was mentally already gone. “Where will you go?” he finally asked in a quiet voice.

Dean chuckled. “You’ll know.”

“What about Renee? They’ve got to know she knew about this.”

“Renee’s a tough cookie,” Dean admiringly said. “Being around me, she has to be.” He shrugged. “She knows the score and will be fine. **You** just be careful around Trips and Vinnie Mac and watch your back.”

“Dean? Please don’t just disappear. Stay in touch with…me and Roman.”

Dean sighed. “You know how vindictive some people can be. That might not be a good idea. You’ve got a lot to lose.”

“I’m already losing a lot!” Seth burst out. “All I wanted after I slayed the King was my brothers back. All of us together again…standing in the ring together…being **brothers** again outside the ring.” He took a deep shaky breath. “But that’s not going to happen so…so please don’t disappear on me.”

Dean hesitated, then replied, “Who knows what’ll happen in the future? But I’ll stay in touch. We’ll figure something out. Probably through Roman until he gets back. But I won’t disappear.”

“Thank you.” Seth slowly relaxed.

Dean lay quietly with Seth in his arms until he realized the younger man had fallen asleep. “Dork,” he whispered with a smile. He carefully slid Seth out of his arms and sat up, replacing his body with a pillow that Seth automatically curled around.

Dean stood and stared down at Seth for several minutes. Then he leaned down and gently kissed the side of Seth’s head before quietly leaving the room.

“We screwed up by not talking to Seth and Roman,” he muttered as he waited for the elevator.

_‘Yeah, because we’re just **so** good at talking about our feeeelings.’_

“Maybe if we had, things wouldn’t be at this point.” Dean stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

_‘Well, things are at this point so it really doesn’t matter. Besides, you got any better ideas **at this point**?’_

Dean waited until he was outside the hotel before answering. He looked up at the sky and nodded. “Long range? Yeah. I do.” He reached for his phone and began texting to Roman.

_‘Just talked with Seth. He’s asleep and no I didn’t lay a finger on him. Call him tomorrow. He’ll need to talk with you. If you want to talk to me, call.’_

After sending it, he slowly typed another message.

 

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 

Seth slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he stared at the pillow in his face. Then he suddenly sat up. “Dean!”

Silence.

He slumped and rubbed his face. Then he reached for his phone and saw two things. The first was that he’d been asleep for about an hour. The second was that he had a text from Dean. He hesitated then opened it.

_‘You’re my brother. Always have been. Always will be. No matter what happens or where we are. But you need to talk with Roman. Don’t make the same mistake with him. Love you and be safe.’_

Seth closed his eyes as tears began to form. Then he leaned against the headboard of the bed and wrote a text to Dean.

_‘Thank you. You’ve never stopped being my brother either. Through all of it. I promise I’ll talk with Rome. But you need to talk to him, too. And no matter what you may see or hear, I’m not buying into HHH again. Love you & take care of yourself.’_

He didn’t expect an answer from Dean. And until he knew what Hunter and Vince planned to do about Dean in the next couple of months, he might not hear anything for a while. But he still had his brother. Both of them. And that was most important.

He quickly texted Roman although he hoped his older brother was asleep. _‘We actually talked. But Dean’s leaving WWE. He said the news would probably break tomorrow…or today, I guess. Text me when you can talk. I’ll be traveling tomorrow but maybe I can find a quiet place to talk when you’re able. Love you, big brother.’_

Seth put his phone on charge and turned out the light. He scooted down in the bed and stretched out. He knew sleep wouldn’t come for a while so he let his thoughts roam through his memories for a few minutes. He wondered if the sudden change in his plans was Hunter’s way of trying to keep him and Dean from talking. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

Hunter wanted Seth Freakin’ Rollins back, did he? Well, he’d get just that and more. He’d also get the KingSlayer. And Hunter would pay.


End file.
